


Ice is Nice

by jericks3



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cop Kristoff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kristanna, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jericks3/pseuds/jericks3
Summary: Kristoff is a police officer in Arendelle and meets an old high school acquaintance.





	1. Chatper 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic! So I hope you enjoy, and constructive criticism is more than welcome!

 

 

     “What is up with you man?” Kristoff’s best friend, Sven, asked suddenly startling him out of his daze. 

     They had just got back to the station after a long night sitting on the side of the rural highway in their patrol car, hoping to catch some kids that had been on a mailbox smashing spree lately. But no such luck.

     “What do you mean?” Kristoff responded with a question of his own.

     “You’ve been distracted all night.” Sven said, getting out of the driver’s seat.

     “No, I haven’t.” Kristoff retorted following suit, shutting his door. Sven proceeded to hit the lock button on the key fob.

     “Yes, you have! You haven’t listened to me at all!”

     “Maybe you talk too much.” Kristoff shrugged at him as they walked into the station, specifically not thinking about the fact he had indeed been thinking about something else entirely.  _Someone_ else, actually.

     “I do not talk too much.” Sven rolled his eyes annoyed. Kristoff was about to mutter that he seriously begged to differ, but his friend plowed on. “I have hardly talked at all and you’ve talked even less. Something’s got you distracted. Everything okay with the kiddos?”

     “Yeah everything’s fine.” Kristoff replied. Sven was referring to his niece, Astrid, and two nephews, Keefer and Kohl.

     Those kids were everything to Kristoff. He had moved back to his home town of Arendelle, Minnesota after his sister and brother-in-law died in a car accident so that he could help his Ma. He was basically acting like a stand-in father for them, and he was thinking about officially adopting them. So, despite Sven’s pestering, he was grateful for his concern.

     The two of them walked into the station together, and grabbed their own keys from a hook on the wall. Luckily the night had been incredibly uneventful and there was no paperwork that needed doing.

     “Seriously, Kris. You have to tell me.”    

     “There is nothing to tell.” Kristoff insisted as he pushed open the station door. It was 5:12 A.M and a balmy 42 degrees outside. Summer certainly died quickly here in Minnesota. “Alright man, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

     “Maybe Kristoff’s got a girlfriend!” Sven called out loudly across the parking lot as Kristoff climbed into his truck. He would have been worried about other people hearing what a ruckus Sven was causing, but there wasn’t anybody around for miles. The Arendelle Police Station was positioned on the outskirts of town for more convenience to the outlaying farms back in the days when there were more farmers than townspeople.

     “Shut up, man.” Kristoff sighed through his rolled down window as he put his truck in gear.

     “No way! Bro! You do!” Sven shouted after him and Kristoff purposely dropped his truck in a low gear and took off, leaving his partner in a cloud of diesel smoke.

     Kristoff most certainly did NOT have a girlfriend. That was completely ridiculous. Kristoff had neither the time nor the energy to have any sort or relationship.

     But his mind automatically jumped to the pretty waitress at the Kai’s Diner whom he saw every morning on his way home from a night shift.

     Kristoff’s coffee pot had broken a few weeks prior, spraying hot coffee everywhere, so he had gone to Kai’s Diner, the only place open at 5 in the morning, to get something to tide him over so he could take his niece and nephews to school. That’s when he’d seen her, dancing along to “Take On Me” that was blaring over the speakers, red pig-tail braids swinging wildly behind her.

     He had known who it was instantly. Anna Arendelle. One of the last two living descendants of Bjorn Arendelle, the founder of the town. They had gone to high school together, she was a couple years younger than him, and her sister Elsa had been in his grade. Not very many people noticed Anna, especially when her sister was queen at everything. But Kristoff had noticed her. Anna had been all freckles, elbows, red hair, and braces but she had still been extremely pretty, and there was no denying that. She had been at every single one of his hockey games and he could always hear her screaming above the others whenever he made a point.

     He’d never spoken to her, though. Always just saw her from a distance. She had always had one boyfriend or another, and he had always been busy with school and hockey. And then he had graduated and moved away, and that had been that. He had heard about her parents passing… His Ma had called him in tears that day, as she used to know the family quite well.

     But he hadn’t really thought about Anna again after that.

     Until he had walked into the Diner and seen her, most definitely much more grown up than she had been before. And if possible, prettier.

     The conversation had gone like this;

     _“Hi, welcome to Kai’s! What can I get for you?”_

_“Just black coffee please.” Kristoff had replied gruffly._

_“Sure thing!” She had answered in a chipper voice, and quickly poured him a cup. “Have I seen you in here before.”_

_“Mmm-mm.” Kristoff had hummed a ‘no’ as he gulped down his coffee in one go._

_“Wow. Rough night, huh?”_

_“Yeah.” Kristoff had held out the cup for more and Anna quickly filled it._

_“You look familiar though… Are you sure you haven’t been in here before?”_

_“Not while you were working.” Kristoff replied._

_“I can’t put my finger on it…. Wait! You’re Christopher Bjorgman!”_

_“Kristoff.” He had corrected._

_“Right! Sorry! I just remember seeing your last name on your jersey at hockey games! All of your friends used to call you Kris, right?”_

_“Yep.”_

_“I used to love watching you in high school! I mean… like with hockey and all that. Not in a weird creepy stalker way. I liked to watch you when you played hockey, you were really good! I remember you scored more hat-trick points than any other player ever in the history of Arendelle High!”_

_“Wow.” Kristoff had been genuinely surprised. He felt like nobody had the faintest clue who he was when he was in high school… apparently avid hockey fans paid him some attention._

_“I’m Anna, by the way.”_

_“I know.”_

     And that had been the beginning of their friendship.

     _Friendship_. Kristoff repeated the word loudly in his own head.

     That was all they were. That was all they were ever going to be.

     He came with way too much baggage, as much as his Ma protested to this, girls weren't lining up to date a guy that was taking on three kids. Plus his job was entirely too dangerous and unreliable.

     Anna was beautiful, smart, and successful. She had just published her first children’s book and it was being met with some incredible reviews, and possible prizes. (She was only working at the Diner to help her god-parents). She was way too good for a guy like him.

     Besides, even more importantly, Anna had specifically told him that she had sworn off men. Completely, and absolutely.

     So they were just friends. Which was fine! Friends.

     By this point, Kristoff had pulled into the parking lot of Kai’s and a huge grin crept on his face before he even realized it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!! I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think!!

     “So when are you going to bring Sven in here?” Anna asked Kristoff curiously.

     He had already consumed 6 cups of coffee, and they were in the talking stage of the morning. Anna was sitting up on the counter so she could see him better, dangling her feet enthusiastically. Her hair was in its usual pigtail braids, and she had a smudge of chocolate on her cheek from the chocolate chip pancakes she had devoured just a few moments before. He was having the hardest time not reaching forward and wiping it away with his thumb.

     “Um, never.” Kristoff told her with a hint of humor. But he was actually completely serious.

     He could see Sven in his mind’s eye now, making dirty jokes, being all around obnoxious, and telling Anna she should sleep with Kristoff because he hasn’t been laid in ages. Anna would be mortified and never speak to him again.

     “Aww, why not? He’s obviously your best friend! And you guys are partners! I want to meet him!” Anna insisted.

     “Let me think about it.” Kristoff scrunched his brow as if in thought. “No.”

     “You’re no fun.” Anna pouted, but she didn’t seem too upset, as she began dangling her feet and bopping her head along to the beat of Bette Davis Eyes that was playing over the speakers.

     Kristoff had learned that Anna put the playlists for the Diner together. All the 70’s and 80’s music was perfectly timed to play whenever she was there, then it went to 50’s and 60’s doowhop music as soon as Olaf, her coworker, arrived. Anna loved oldies music. As long as there was some techno, unusually large hair and odd music videos, and definitely some ABBA she was in. And Kristoff found it remarkably adorable.

     But not nearly as adorable as the freckles on her cheeks and collarbone. He wondered just how far those freckles went…

     _Get a grip man!_ He scolded himself.

     Just then a loud crackle came over the radio that was still clipped on the back of his belt. Kristoff grabbed it quickly, thinking that it was probably his boss, Chief Oaken.

     “Kristoff,” Sven’s voice came out loud and garbled, Anna looked thoroughly intrigued. “Why aren’t you answering your phone, man?”

     “Speak of the devil,” Kristoff muttered before pushing down the button to reply. “I left it in my truck. What do you want?”

     “There’s a hockey game tonight, and the Arendelle Ice Rink. It’s supposed to be for some charity thing, so the tickets are like 5 bucks. Want to go?”

      Right as Kristoff pushed down the button to reply Anna spoke up. “Oh I’m going to be there! I’m selling tickets!”

     “Who is that!?” Sven yelled over the intercom in reply. “OH my god! Is that your girl-“ Kristoff held down the button quickly so that Sven’s voice was cut off, and felt his face turn red in embarrassment. He pointedly did not look at Anna, who seemed to be giggling behind her hands.

     _Great_.

     “Um, Sven this is Anna. Anna, Sven.” Kristoff held out the mouthpiece to Anna as if introducing her to a person. She eagerly jumped down from the counter, ran around to his side of the bar and grabbed it.

     “Hi! It’s so nice to talk to you, I’ve heard so much about you!” Anna replied in a chipper voice, putting her lips right onto the mouthpiece.

     “Hi, Anna! It’s lovely to meet you!” Sven came back over the intercom immediately. “You sound so nice! Kristoff, why didn’t you mention her?”

     “Because you’re psychotic.” Kristoff mumbled gruffly. “Now leave me alone, I’ll talk to you later.”

     “No, no, no wait!” Sven started to say, but Kristoff quickly turned the radio off.

     “Geez.” Kristoff said rubbing the back of his neck with the palm of his hand. “Sorry about that.”

     “No, that’s okay!” Anna insisted, she went back around behind the counter. “So are you coming to the game?”

     “What?”

     “The hockey game? Tonight? We own the ice rink and Elsa has me selling tickets at the door, and it would be really nice to see a friendly face... I mean, Olaf is going to be there with me, but it would be really nice to see you. And Sven! It would be nice to meet Sven, too. But mostly it would just be nice to see you there, and I know that you like hockey… I’m sorry, I’m rambling.”

     “Sure.” Kristoff blurted out before he even had a split second for his brain to catch up to his mouth.

     _Why did I just agree to that?!_

     “Really!?” Anna exclaimed, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

     _Oh. That’s why_. Kristoff thought to himself. There was an odd bubbly feeling in his chest when her face looked like that. Her eyes would scrunch just ever so slightly around the edges, and her nose would crinkle at the bridge as she gave a wide smile. She had such a beautiful smile.

     “Yeah. I’ll be there.” Kristoff assured her.

     “OH yay! I’m so excited! This is going to be so much fun!” Anna began giggling and jumping up and down. Kristoff wasn’t entirely sure.

     As soon as he walked out of the Diner he immediately regretted his decision, because he knew she would have to meet Sven, and without a doubt Sven was going to embarrass him.

     But he couldn’t think about that for too long because he noticed she left smudges of something pink and shimmery on the mouthpiece of his radio and he couldn’t help but grin the whole way home.

                                                                                                                   *****


	3. Chapter 3

     “Where do you think you’re going?” Brenda Bjorgman asked with her hands on her wide hips.      

     Kristoff had been putting on his beanie and grabbing his keys from off the counter at his Ma’s house when she’d stopped him.

     “I was just getting ready to go out with Sven.” Kristoff pointed over his shoulder at the door in explanation.

     “Oh no you’re not.” Brenda insisted. “I’m going to a show tonight with your Aunt Crystal, because you said you were watching the kids!”

     “Ah geez.” Kristoff exclaimed pinching the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and his thumb. “I’m sorry, Ma. I totally forgot all about that.”      

     “Well are you going to the bar with him like usual? Could you stay in?” His Ma asked. “Of course you aren’t, you’re all dressed up!”

     “No, we were going to a hockey game.” Kristoff told her. “And I’m not all dressed up. I’m just not wearing a t-shirt like usual. It's cold outside.”

     “Well take the kids with you.” Brenda said casually as she gathered up her purse.

     “Take us where?” Astrid, in her fluffy pajama bottoms came around the corner. Her blonde curls were pulled up into tight pigtails.

     “Erm.” Kristoff said. “It is 5 dollars a ticket. We can always stay in. That would probably be for the best-“ 

     He knew that Anna would understand, when he explained to her early Monday morning. He realized at that moment that he didn't have her number.  _Why don't I have her number?_

     “Here’s a 20 dear!” Brenda fished a bill out of her purse. “Take the kids! You’ll have a good time! Unless of course, you’re trying to impress a girl?”

     “A girl!? Kristoff you have a girlfriend!?” Astrid squealed.

     “No, I’m not trying to impress a girl. I don’t have a girlfriend.” He told the both of them. That was true. They were just friends. He did not just spend half an hour picking out which shirt he should wear to try and look his best for Anna.

     “Okay.” Brenda said somewhat unbelieving and looked him over suspiciously with a raised eyebrow. “Well I guess that's for the best then, because if you were you would need a haircut." 

     "Thanks, Ma." Kristoff grumbled. 

     "Why don't you take the kids with you? They’ll have fun!”

     “Where are we going?” Keefer, the oldest of the young bunch, at 11, peeked up from his position on the couch.

     “Are we going to a movie?” Kohl, the middle child at 8, came sliding into the kitchen in his socks. “Because I really want to go see that dinosaur movie!”

     “No! I want to see the princess movie!” Astrid insisted, removing her thumb from her mouth for a moment to yell at her older brothers.

     “We aren’t going to a movie.” Kristoff sighed and all three of the kids groaned.

     “Really? Why not? It’s 5 dollar night!” Keefer insisted.

     “Sven and I were going to go to a hockey game-“

     “Ohhh! Let’s do that! I love hockey!” Kohl shouted, suddenly turning into a player himself and began sliding around the kitchen aggressively, almost knocking over Astrid.

     “I actually think it might be better if we all stay in-“ Kristoff started to protest.

     “Nonsense! They want to go, don’t you dearies?” Brenda riled the kids up.

     “Yeah!” They all chorused in unison.

     “Okay, okay.” Kristoff conceded. “What time should they be home by? We may have to leave the game early.”

     “Tomorrow is Saturday, so they can sleep in! Stay out as long as you like!” Brenda waved her hands about indifferently as she walked to the door. “Have fun everybody!”

     “Bye Ma.” Kristoff said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as he opened the door for her.

     “Bye Gramma!” The kids all clamored over one another to get to the door and wave.

     “I love you!” Astrid’s voice stood out above the others.

     “I love you too, Sweetie! Mwuah!” Brenda blew them each a kiss as she got into her car then drove off.

     “Alright, you munchkins. Let’s get ready. It's going to be kind of cold, so dress warm.” Kristoff announced to the brood.

     “Can I wear my fluffy pink jacket?” Astrid asked around the thumb in her mouth.

     “Of course. I know somebody who’s going to love that jacket.” Kristoff picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and she squealed in delight and giggled.

     _Well,_ Kristoff thought, _Anna is just my friend, anyway. So it shouldn’t matter that I’m springing my entire family and Sven on her at once._

     But Kristoff had what he knew to be a pre-game-nervous-sweat going that was more intense than any he had ever experienced when he actually used to play hockey. 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!!! I hope you enjoyed this next chapter, there is more to come! I also wanted to make a quick note that I read a fanfic somewhere that put Kristoff's mother's name as 'Brenda' rather than 'Bulda' (I don't remember who did it, sorry! If it's you please leave a comment!). I liked that as it seemed to be a much more believable name so I'm using it too! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

     “Kristoff!” Somebody called across the entryway, which was surprisingly packed, as people waited in line for their tickets.

     Kristoff looked around quickly recognizing the voice to be Anna’s. It took him a moment, but his tall stature helped him to locate strawberry locks bobbing through the crowd.

     “Hey, Anna.” He smiled at her and could not seem to stop himself from saying, “You look great.”

      He immediately felt a flush creep up his neck, and he seriously hoped that she wouldn’t notice. Because she did look great. He had never seen her with her hair down, and she wore it in loose waves that fell around her shoulders. And she wore a dark blue sweater and some tight fitting black skinny jeans. He didn’t know somebody could look so breathtaking in something as simple as a sweater and jeans.

     More than anything, he was glad Sven and the boys had gone to buy some concessions before getting tickets and weren’t there to see him make a fool of himself.

     “Thanks!” She smiled back brightly at him. “I’ve never seen you outside of your uniform so I almost didn’t recognize you at first! You look rugged! I mean- in a good way! Like you’re kind of a hipster, but not so hipster you’re cliché. Like a lumberjack, or a mountain man, but you know not scary.” Anna began rambling, and her cheeks turned progressively pinker and for some reason that made Kristoff feel better.

     “Gramma says that he looks like a lumberjack too!” Astrid, who had been hiding behind Kristoff’s leg peeked her head out. “She says he needs a haircut.”

     “Thanks, Astrid.” Kristoff mumbled.

     “Hi!” Anna seemed ever-so-slightly surprised to see the little girl, but she was down on her knees in an instant looking Astrid in the face. “I’m Anna! You must be Astrid! Your Uncle Kristoff talks about you a lot.”

     Astrid suddenly turned shy again, and only nodded her head in response, ducking behind Kristoff’s legs again.

     “My Ma suggested I bring them out to the game, and they were pretty excited…” Kristoff explained.

     “Well I’m so glad to meet you! And I love your pink jacket!” Anna exclaimed. Kristoff smiled even wider. “One of the little girl’s in my books has a jacket just like it!”

     “What book?” Astrid asked, her eyes curious this time.

     “It’s called Princess Penelope and the Dangerous Dragon.” Anna told her. “It’s about a princess and her friends and they get trapped by a dragon named Devon and they have to figure out how to escape-“

     “And they escape by becoming friends with the dragon!” Astrid squealed in excitement.

     “Have you read that book?” Anna asked thoroughly pleased and surprised.

     “Yes! I love the Princess Penelope books! They have the best stories.” Astrid suddenly thoroughly engrossed in the conversation, sounding much older than 6. “My favorite one is Princess Penelope and the Enormous Elephant. You really wrote them?”

     “Yep!” Anna told her and Kristoff saw a look of awe cross his little nieces face and she suddenly fell silent.

     “Looks like you’ve got a fan.” Kristoff told Anna, patting Astrid on the head gently as she suddenly became shy once more. “I read her your books before bed.”

     “Well I am truly honored.” Anna said, pressing her hand to her heart, and Kristoff felt himself blushing again.

     “Hey, is this the famous Anna that I have heard so much about?” Sven’s booming voice carried over the crowd of people.

     “Yes!” Anna nearly squealed in excitement. “You must be Sven! You are really tall!”

     “And you are really short!” Sven replied, stating the obvious, as he in his usual physically expressive manner reached out and gave Anna a hug hello. 

     Kristoff instantly wished he could show such casual affection.

     “It’s so nice to meet you.” Anna’s grin stretched across her face and she looked over at Kristoff with one eyebrow cocked. “He isn’t nearly as bad as you described.”

     “That’s because you haven’t really heard him talk yet.” Kristoff muttered and Anna giggled, a marvelous bubbly sound.

     “This is Keefer and Kohl.”

     “Hi!” Kohl chirped.

     “Hey.” Keefer gave a quick head nod.

     “Are you Kristoff’s girlfriend?” Kohl asked cocking his head to the side and taking a large bite of the corndog in his hand.

     “That’s what I asked!” Sven exclaimed.

     “Nah, she is way out of his league.” Keefer commented nonchalantly throwing a peanut m&m up into the air and catching it in his mouth.

     “Gee thanks.” Kristoff said trying to play it off but he could feel that he was going red up to his ears and he couldn’t even look at Anna. “Now, shut up and let’s get in line to buy those tickets.”

     He ushered the kids with his hand and it felt a lot like herding cats, Sven not helping with the matter. He finally managed to detach Astrid from his leg and stick her to Keefer, who was the most laid back at the moment, and he put Sven in front of them, where Kohl proceeded to try and climb onto his back without any assistance.

      “I’m so sorry about that. They can be a bit, loud. And obnoxious, and overbearing-” Kristoff told Anna as soon as he could brave to look at her face. She didn’t look angry, or embarrassed, or disgusted. She just looked amused, and there was something warm in her eyes.

     “Kristoff, they're wonderful.” Anna smiled, looking up at him. He noticed that they were standing much closer than they usually were, as they usually had a counter separating them. He could see every single freckle on her nose. “Hey, I realized today that I’ve never got your number!”

     “Yeah, I realized that too.” Kristoff told her, and was instantly relieved that she brought it up because he wasn’t sure how he was going to ask her about that.

     “Anna!” A high-pitched voice shouted over the crowds.

     “Oh, that’s Olaf! I left him with the tickets by himself, he probably needs my help! Here.” Anna quickly grabbed the phone he had pulled out of his pocket and put in her number. “Save me a seat once you get inside, and I’ll come sit with you!”

     “Okay.” Kristoff replied.

     She then smiled, and skipped off into the crowd, disappearing.

     “She’s pretty.” Sven said as soon as she had walked away.

      “Yeah, she is.” Kristoff agreed, but bristled as his friend continued to lean towards him.

     Kristoff noticed that Anna had put in her name on his phone with a green heart emoji.

     “And you got her number.” Sven cooed.

     “Yep.”

     “You are soooo in love with her!” Sven then began to sing, “Kristoff and Anna, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-“

     “I will jam a hockey stick so far up your as-“

     “Kristoff look!” Astrid interrupted his threat. “That man has white hair!”

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't figured out by now, this is a pretty fluff filled fic! I hope you all enjoy! And I love feedback, so please let me know what you think!!


	5. Chapter 5

     The game had already endured three full-fledged fights by the time Anna and the man with white hair that sold them their tickets weaved their way through the bench seats to them. Kristoff had texted her where they were sitting and hadn’t realized that he had been peeking over his shoulder looking for her every five seconds until he saw her. She broke into a huge grin and waved at him. He smiled and waved back, somewhat stupidly, he realized.

     “Wow, you guys managed to get good seats.” Anna said when they finally got to their aisle. They were second from the front.

     “If people didn't move we just flashed the badge." Sven told her through the side of his mouth, not taking his eyes off the game.

     “I somehow believe it.” Anna laughed. “Anyway, this is my coworker, Olaf!”

     “Hi guys!” He said enthusiastically.

     “And this is Kristoff and his partner, Sven.” Anna introduced them all pointing each person out. "And that is Astrid, Kohl, and Keefer."

     “Partner?” Olaf asked somewhat confused. Then he looked between the two men, and then Anna. “Oh, Anna. I’m so disappointed! I thought you really like this one! But he’s gay? Are you just so afraid of being hurt again that you surround yourself with gay men?”

     “Wait, what?” Kristoff and Anna chorused together. _Anna likes me?_

     “I’m not gay!” Was what Kristoff blurted out and he felt the blood rise to his face.

     “Questionable.” Keefer pulled himself away from the game for a split second to make the snarky comment.

     “Alright.” Kristoff snapped at his nephew who snickered. “I’m not gay! I’m a cop! Sven is my partner at work!”

     “Ohhhhh.” Olaf said. “That makes more sense. Well it’s nice to meet you both!”

     “I am offended at how opposed to this you are, Kris.” Sven held a hand to his chest as if affronted.

     “We’ve talked about this!” Kristoff growled at him, but to his relief Anna was laughing.

     “Sven, I’m sure Kristoff would be lucky to have you.” Anna giggled. “Do you have room for two people?”

     Kristoff was so flustered by the conversation he hadn’t realized that they had only saved a space for Anna. Astrid was a couple seats down standing on her chair to see over people’s heads, so Kristoff reached over and put her up on his shoulders knowing the guy in the aisle behind him was tall, and scooted down so they would have room for the two new-comers.

     “We’ve got room now.” Kristoff told her.

     “Well good.” Anna grinned taking the seat beside him. Kristoff now realized that Sven had designed the seating chart specifically for that reason. “I brought you some coffee.”

     “Thanks.” Kristoff said genuinely grateful. He was going to need a lot of coffee to get through this evening with Sven, Anna, and now apparently Olaf.

     “No sugar, or cream. Just bland and bitter, the way you like it.” Anna gave him a quick wink.

     “Kris!” Astrid squealed and began hitting the top of his head as he was about to take a sip of the coffee. “Look, look, look, look!”

     “Yeah, I see, kiddo.” Kristoff said, rubbing the top of his head where she had hit him with his other hand.

     “They skate so pretty!” She oohed. “I wish I could skate!”

     “You can’t skate?” Anna asked surprised. “What do you mean you can’t skate?”

     “I didn’t get to take my classes because of Gramma and Uncle Kris’s schedules.” Astrid said barely taking her eyes off the players gliding across the ice.

      Kristoff looked at Anna quickly hoping she would understand by the look in his eyes not to push the issue. Here in Minnesota it was a necessity to take your children to skating school when they were little to learn how to skate. Astrid hadn’t been able to attend because of her parent’s accident. And then subsequently she just kept getting older and Kristoff and Brenda’s schedules just kept getting busier.

     Anna looked at him with sad meaningful eyes. She knew. He could tell. And he just shrugged in reply to their silent conversation.

     Olaf butted in with a few comments about the different players and who was shaping up to be the real muscle of the team. Another fight broke out and a point was scored. The whole group jumped up and cheered with the roaring stadium of overly avid fan moms. Kohl got way into it and proceeded to give Hulk-smashes to the bleachers after everyone had sat back down.

     “Hey, Astrid!” Anna suddenly spoke up. “I have an idea! How would you like your Uncle Kris to take you here to the skating rink tomorrow morning to learn how to skate?”

     “Really?” Astrid gasped.

     “Oh- we couldn’t possibly-“ Kristoff was about to say ‘afford’ but Anna cut him off.

     “They would be free lessons taught by me! The ice rink isn’t open tomorrow until noon because it’s after game-day and Elsa likes to come down here and clean everything up and get out on the ice herself, but I’m sure we could work something out with her!” Anna gushed.

     “Well-“

     “Please, Krissy! Please, please, please!” Astrid began tugging on his ears.

     “You can bring the boys too! That would be so much fun!” Anna insisted.

     “Okay, okay, okay.” Kristoff chuckled. “You girls got me.”

     “Yay!” Astrid screamed so loud people who weren’t paying full attention thought another point was being made.

     “What time should we get here?” Kristoff asked.

     “I was thinking 9?” Anna looked hopeful. 

“That sounds great. It’s my day to watch the kids anyway.”

     “I know.” Anna replied quickly, then seemed to get somewhat embarrassed by her quick answer and she ducked her head a little to hide her blush. She then proceeded to stick her hands underneath her thighs and begin to swing her legs happily. “This is going to be so much fun!”

     “I don’t know. I haven’t been on the ice in years, this might end up in a hospital visit.” Kristoff joked.

     “Nah, that’s not possible. Bjorgman is a wonder on the ice.” Anna insisted.

     The rest of the evening went relatively smoothly. Sven and Olaf got along like a house on fire and before the night was over they were performing a two-man rendition of Fiddler on the Roof in the parking lot. When he got the kids home and tucked them into bed he almost had to physically strap Astrid under her covers because of her excitement.

     And as much as Kristoff tried to deny it, he was pretty excited too. _A whole morning with Anna_. Was his last thought before he finally drifted off to sleep.

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that it's been so long since my last little chapter! I hope you enjoy this one!!


	6. Chapter 6

     When they arrived at the ice rink the next morning ‘You Don’t Mess Around With Jim’ by Jim Croce was playing loudly over the speakers.

     Kristoff didn’t realize how much he had missed the ice until he saw the empty rink, the freshly zambonie’d ice glistening underneath the bright white lights. There was something refreshing about it. It felt like coming home again after years.

     “Hi guys!” Anna called coming over from behind the counter where they rented skates out.

     “Hey!” Kristoff called back waving. He was trying so very hard not to notice how the pink hat that clashed with her hair made her look breathtaking.

     “Hi, Miss Anna!” Astrid called out excitedly.

     “You can call me just Anna, if you want.” Anna offered coming up to them, and Astrid seemed to glow with excitement.

     To his surprise Anna came up and quickly gave Kristoff a hug. It wasn’t a long hug. _Nothing super meaningful_. He told himself. But he could smell her hair and it had a nice floral scent, and she just seemed to fit right in his arms when she hugged him. Kristoff found himself wishing that he could hold her forever. She was already moving on to hugging Astrid when he snapped himself out of it.

     _You are soooo in love with her_. Sven’s voice came floating through his mind and in his head he told the voice to shut up rather colorfully.

     “I’m guessing you boys don’t do hugs?” Anna asked.

     “I do!” Kohl said eagerly jumping into Anna and almost knocking her over.

     “Kohl! What have I told you about roughhousing?” Kristoff peeled his nephew away.

     “It’s okay, Kristoff. Really.” Anna was giggling happily.

     “I don’t do hugs.” Keefer said looking somewhat disgusted by the display of affection his brother had shown. “Do you have extra skates? My old ones don’t fit.”

     “Yeah of course.” Anna said grinning. “Follow me this way!”

     Anna led them over to the booth she had previously been at where she had pulled out a slew of ice-skates. Some little ones, he guessed for Astrid, and some bigger ones, he guessed for the boys.

     “I assumed you already had skates?” Anna asked looking at Kristoff.

     “Yeah I do.” Kristoff held up his bag in explanation.

     “Good, because I wasn’t sure if we could be friends anymore if the great Bjorgman-Wonder didn’t have a pair of skates.” Anna grinned impishly.

     _Friend_. The word echoed loudly in his head, even though he could feel himself smiling like an idiot.

     “Anyway, I’ve got all these skates here for you to try on, Astrid, but I also have a pair of my old figure skating skates. And if they fit, you can have them!”

     “Really?” Astrid asked in awe of the pink sparkly ice-skates that Anna was holding up.

     “Of course! I can’t use them anymore anyway.”

     “I didn’t know you used to figure skate.” Kristoff commented.

     “Not well.” Anna laughed. “That was Elsa’s department. I had fun with it until I was about 13 then they told me I should probably quit. I still have the hardest time not going up on my toe though, even in hockey skates.”

     They all spent a few minutes taking off their shoes and putting on their skates. Kristoff helped Astrid into Anna’s old skates, which were too big which caused Astrid to start crying for a moment. Anna insisted that she could still have them, she would just have to grow into them one day, which seemed to please Astrid just as well.

     “How are the private lessons going, Anna?” A pleasant alto voice broke through their loud shuffle. Kristoff looked up to see his old classmate, Elsa Arendelle striding towards them.

     “Well we haven’t started yet.” Anna gave a guilty grin. “This is Astrid, she’s my main pupil today, and then these are her brothers Keefer and Kohl.”

     “Hi!” The kids clamored over one another at different velocities. Astrid was shy, Kohl was excessive, and Keefer tried to look uninterested, but Kristoff could tell his oldest nephew was somewhat smitten.

     “It’s nice to meet you.” Elsa said, a smile meeting her blue eyes. Kristoff noticed they crinkled around the edges just like Anna’s did.

     “And this is Kristoff, do you remember him from high school?”

     “I do.” Elsa smiled and reached out to shake Kristoff’s hand. “You haven’t changed a bit, Kris.”

     “I was about to say the same about you.” Kristoff told her with a smile.

     He knew she was lying, he looked much older than he had six years ago, and not necessarily in a bad way. He’d gotten just a tad taller and even broader than he had been in high-school, and his face looked much less boyish, he knew that much. But unlike Anna, who had aged very, _very_ well, Elsa looked eerily frozen in time. She had always looked older than the other kids in their class, but now it didn’t look like she had aged at all.

     “You’re too kind.” Elsa said with a smile. “I always remember you as being one of the few people in our class that I could stand.”

     “Really?” Kristoff was somewhat surprised.

     He hadn’t talked to Elsa very often. They had had a few classes together, and several group projects over the years, but they had hardly ever spoke. Maybe that was why she remembered him fondly?

     “Oh definitely. I was so happy to hear that Anna had… connected with you again.” Elsa smiled at him but if Kristoff wasn’t mistaken, he thought he saw Elsa shoot Anna a meaningful glance. “Anyway, enough with the blasts from the past. You all have fun! And watch the weather. It’s supposed to snow later.”

     “We’ll be careful.” Anna called after her retreating sister. “I love you!”

     “I love you, too!” Elsa said as she left the rink, the door rattling shut behind her.

     That last interaction did surprise him somewhat. He had never thought that Elsa and Anna had been very close. Maybe they had grown together after their parent’s death?

     “Alright! Let’s teach this little lady how to skate!” Anna announced.

     “Yay!” Astrid squealed and began walking carefully out onto the ice after Anna, holding onto Kristoff’s hand tightly.

     “Just remember,” Anna said grabbing on to Astrid’s other hand, “the ice is your friend.”

     “Got it! Ice is my friend! Ice is nice!” Astrid chattered back.

     Kristoff and Anna glanced at one another over the little girl’s head and burst out laughing.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their almost date begins!! Ahhh!! I hope you all enjoy!!


	7. Chapter 7

     “Wow, it is really coming down.” Anna said peering through the front windshield of Kristoff’s truck.

     Kristoff wasn’t entirely sure why, but he was somewhat jittery to have Anna sitting in his front seat. Maybe it was because he had unknowingly imagined it a hundred times?

     _Unknowingly?_ He asked himself.

     The snow had already begun to come down hard when they finally left the rink and Anna realized that she hadn’t put her snow tires onto her little Volkswagen beetle yet, so Kristoff had offered to give her a lift home. His truck had four-wheel drive. But now Kristoff was hearing something that was much more dangerous than just a little downfall of snow.

     “Yeah. I don’t know if we’re going to be able to make it to your house.” Kristoff commented uneasily, looking up at the sky briefly before returning his eyes to the road. There was a familiar tinging noise on his window that indicated something much more dangerous than just fluffy flakes. “That’s not just snow, that’s ice.”

     “You’re right.” Anna murmured in agreement.

     “Does that mean you get to have a sleepover with me!?” Astrid squealed from her car-seat in the back.

     “Do you think your mom will mind?” Anna asked nervously biting her lip.

     “My Ma? She’ll be thrilled. She loves having people over.” Kristoff told her.

     “Especially if Kristoff has a girlfriend!” Kohl announced.

     “Shut up, Kohl.” Kristoff dismissed his nephew with as much nonchalance as he could muster, but he knew his cheeks were beet red, and he hoped Anna wouldn’t notice. “That is, if you even want to stay over. If not, I’m sure I can make it to your house, I’m just being paranoid.”

     “No.” Anna shook her head. “Our house is down a very windy private road. I don’t want you to drive down it. In fact, I need to call Elsa to make sure she made it back safely.”

     Anna then quickly pulled out her phone and punched in her sister’s number. It barely rang once before somebody picked up on the other end and Kristoff could hear garbled but frantic tones on the other end. “Elsa- No, no. I’m fine! I’m fine! Are you okay? Good.” She breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m with Kristoff.” There was silence. “Mhmm. Yeah. I’m going to stay the night at his house tonight.” There was loud tittering. “No, his mom’s house, don’t get too excited.”

     That last comment made him raise his eyebrows. _What was that supposed to mean? Is Elsa excited in a mad way about the idea of Anna being with him? Or excited in a good way? What kind of good way? Why were girls so complicated?_

     “Alright. Mhmm. Yeah. I’ll call you in the morning. The snow plows should be out by then, and we’ll get my car from the rink. Mhmm. I love you too. Buh-bye.”

     “So does this mean you can stay the night?” Astrid pressed.

     “Yep! It’s going to be a sleepover!” Anna turned around in the bench seat to share a grin with Astrid who threw her hands in the air.

     “Yay! Ice really is nice! Can we watch Disney movies!” Astrid bounced up in down in her seat, straining against her buckles.

     The boys, including Kristoff, groaned in unison. “Noooo!”

     “Of course!” Anna squealed excitedly. “Stop being such grumps.”

     When they finally pulled up into their driveway, Kristoff had been driving extra carefully, Brenda ran out onto the front porch in her robe and slippers.

     “Hurry in, sweeties! It’s icing! Let’s go, Let’s go! Oh.” Brenda stopped short seeing Anna hopping out of the passenger seat.

     “Hi!” Anna said cheerfully as her braids were whipped around her face in the wind.

     “Kristoff, you brought a girl!” Brenda practically danced around the front lawn even in the ice storm, that was quickly becoming more vicious.

     “Ma, it’s not like that, now will you get inside before you catch pneumonia?” Kristoff said gruffly as he struggled to get Astrid out of her car seat while an icy blast shot straight up the back of his jacket.

     “Oh hush, you.” Brenda began pulling Anna inside. “How are you sweetie? What’s your name? Are you hungry? Can I get you something? Are you staying the night until the storm passes over?” Kristoff could hear his Ma peppering Anna with questions as she walked away and he groaned. But to his surprise he could hear Anna responding to all her questions with enthusiasm, rather than intimidation.

     “Well you’re done for.” Keefer said in all seriousness as he hopped out of the car.

     “What’s that supposed to mean?” Kristoff called after him.

     “It means you’re in love with Anna.” Astrid piped up, her big green eyes looking at him with a little sparkle of amusement.

     “Excuse me?” Kristoff huffed, his fingers fumbling on the last car seat buckle.

     “You’re so in love, it’s ridiculous.” She stated with a very adult air. If it hadn’t been for the fact she couldn’t pronounce ridiculous correctly and it came out more like ‘re-lick-o-dous’, it would have held more punch.

     “Oh, is that so?” Kristoff laughed as he helped her out of the truck by scooping her up into his arms and rushing towards the front door.

     “Yep. You look at her with gooey eyes.”

     “Gooey eyes?” He did his best not to roar with laughter.

     “Yeah, like how Granpabbie used to look at Gramma. Or the way that Daddy used to look at Mommy.” Her last comment made him stop in his tracks just as he walked over the threshold.

     His eyes snapped to his little niece’s face, suddenly concerned that she might be upset. But she merely popped out of his hands and took off her shoes and coat to trot happily over to his Ma, who was standing in the kitchen.

     “Gramma, Gramma! I learned how to ice skate!” Astrid called out.

     “Oh, really, that’s great sweetie!” Brenda cooed.

     “And we got to play hockey, too!” Kohl told her. “It was me, Keefer, and Anna against Kristoff while Astrid kept score.”

     “Kristoff!” Anna cried exiting to rush over to him. “You never told me your mom made the best cookies in the whole wide world!”

     “Sorry, I forgot to mention it.” Kristoff chuckled as he took of his coat.

     “How could you forget!? This is the most amazing thing I’ve ever tasted in my life!” Anna was standing directly in front of him holding up her cookie to him in all its glory and Kristoff couldn’t help but admire the way her brilliant blue eyes glittered with delight, and the marvelous cookie crumbs at the corners of her mouth.

     He couldn’t help but smile and he felt something deep within his chest ache slightly. It wasn’t a bad ache. It was a pleasant ache. An ache that made him want to wrap his arms around her and pull her tight, and never let go.

     That’s when he realized that Astrid was right. He could feel that his eyes had gone all ‘gooey’ as Astrid had so delicately put it.

     _Well shit_.

    *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas all!! This story is beginning to draw to a close! Only a couple more chapters after this one, so I hope you all enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

     Kristoff’s eyes fluttered open slowly. The clock on the old DVD player glared in green that it was 5:17. He had many a time woken on his mother’s couch after long nights and seen that familiar green light shining dimly at him.

     But he definitely wasn’t used to being so warm.

_What woke me up?_

     He looked to his left and saw Astrid had fallen asleep on his arm. He smiled fondly at his little niece, and saw that her brothers had curled up beside her. Kohl with his head in his little sister’s lap, and Keefer with his head lolling off the back of the couch.

     He was somewhat surprised when he heard a light snore to his right.

     He turned very slowly.

     There, cuddled up into his shoulder, was Anna. Fast asleep.

     Miraculously, Kristoff managed to keep his composure and didn’t fling Astrid off the couch in his surprise and wake everybody up.

_How did that happen?_

     He tried to rack his brain for the previous night’s events. They had all sat down to watch Elf, even though it wasn't quite Christmas time because it was Astrid’s favorite movie, and that was the last thing he remembered. _We must have all fallen asleep_. Kristoff thought, and realized that his Ma must have come in and turn off the TV.

     He discovered that it was Anna’s hair that had woken him. Her braids, that she had not taken out the night prior, had gone rather fuzzy, and there were a few stubborn wavy strands that had worked their way out and were lightly tickling his cheek.

     Kristoff gently reached up with his right hand, that was currently wrapped around Anna, and smoothed the hair back down on her head. Anna sighed contently in her sleep and he couldn’t help but smile softly at her.

_She is so beautiful._

     But what Kristoff really couldn’t get over was how Anna was cuddled up against him so comfortably. Did she realize she had fallen asleep that way? _Probably not._ He told himself. _In fact, I should move. Or wake her up. Or move her. Or something! I’m sure she won’t be happy if she wakes up and realizes she’s practically asleep in my arms..._

     But at that moment Anna grumbled and shifted in her sleep curling up closer to Kristoff’s side, and her head slipped over onto his chest. If he wasn’t mistaken, she was smiling.

     Kristoff was certain that the hammering of his heart would wake her, but to his surprise it didn’t.

     He still debated about whether or not he should move her. He supposed it would be rude to wake her, as it was still so early in the morning and she had so few days to sleep in. So, he tried shifting a bit so they weren’t touching as much, but all that did was disturb Astrid, who murmured sleepily, and cause Anna to slide even farther into his chest.

     Kristoff sat frozen for a moment, unsure of what to do. This wasn’t okay, was it? He and Anna were just friends, and this seemed to be crossing some sort of line. Or maybe, it just meant that Anna was comfortable enough with him as a friend to be able to snuggle up with him as they slept? 

_Yeah, that has to be it._ Kristoff told himself, and he felt his body slowly begin to relax, and before he knew it, he was easily put to sleep again by Anna’s soft snores.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for such a long wait inbetween chapters! But I added this short little beauty in somewhat by accident... oops! So I hope you enjoy!! Our story is almost ending!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. *emerges like T'challa in Black Panther* "I am not dead!"   
> It has been a long, long while, sorry about that! This has been so much fun to write in my spare time, so thank you for putting up with all of my grammatical errors (yes, I know they are there), and for being so supportive! Any kind words have been absolutely wonderful. Enjoy this last chapter of mindless fluff!

    “Ooh! Kristoff, look! The streets are frozen over!” Anna whispered enthusiastically.

     It was still early in the morning, and the two of them were quietly sipping coffee that he had brewed only moments before. His was black and hers was full of sugar and cream.

     They had both woken up at the same time. Anna had yawned sleepily and rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. Then she seemed to realize that she was sleeping practically on top of Kristoff and they had stared at one another with wide eyes for what felt like ten minutes.

     After some quiet fumbling to detangle themselves from one another and the kids, it was Kristoff that had broken the silence and asked if she wanted some breakfast.   

     “Yeah, that’s not a good thing.” Kristoff chuckled lightly as he stared out the kitchen window at his Ma’s street. “We’ll have to wait for the plows to clear the streets before we can get you home.”

     “But we can go outside and play!” Anna’s whisper sounded more like a squeal and she quickly set down her cup on the counter to rush over to the door where her shoes were.

     “What, right now?”  

     “Yes, now!” She whisper-insisted. “Come on!”

     Kristoff had no choice but to obey. So, he followed her over to the entry way and pulled on his boots, found his mittens and scarf, though it was Anna who put his hat on his head. Kristoff couldn’t help but grin like an idiot as she stood on her tiptoes to reach up and jam the grungy old beanie on his head entirely too roughly, then apologize profusely for hurting him.

     “It’s alright.” He whispered to her through a chuckle. “I have a thick skull.”

     Then before he knew it they were sliding down the driveway and out onto the street giggling like a bunch of school children, their laughs echoing off the other houses on the street.

     “The secret to ice skating-“ Anna began, loosing her footing and slipping violently and letting out a squeal.

     Kristoff reached out and caught her arm lightening fast, and felt a warmth tingle up through his fingers even through all their layers.

     “I wouldn’t classify this as skating.” Kristoff pointed out.

     “Fine, well then the secret to ice… shuffling-“

     “Shuffling?”

     “Yes, Ice Street Shuffling. The secret is to trust the ice. Let it be your friend!” Anna said in all seriousness.

     “I would think the secret would be to take small steps.” He countered.

     “Nope. It’s trust.” Anna insisted and then proceeded to nearly fall flat on her face before Kristoff reached out and caught her again.

     “How’s that working out for you?” Kristoff asked thoroughly amused.

     “We’ll see after I’ve raced you and won!” Anna then began readying herself like she was about to take off at a track meet. “We go down to the end of the street where the pond is, and then come back.”

     “You can’t be serious.”

     “Oh, but I am! Are you too afraid that you’re going to lose?” She asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

     Kristoff realized that image was going to be forever etched into his brain. Anna squatted down in a horrible runner’s stance, the snow and ice glistening around her as her head cocked up to the side to look at him and her long red braids swung wildly beneath her clashing pink hat.

_She is perfect._

     “You’re on.” He growled competitively and lowered himself down into a similar stance.

     “On your mark!” She yelled, and Kristoff didn’t have the heart to tell her to be quiet because she would probably wake the neighbors. “Get set!”

     And before she yelled ‘go’ she took off shuffling her way down the icy street with surprising speed and grace for somebody who had nearly bit the dust twice a mere moment ago.

     “Hey!” Kristoff shouted as he took off after her, all thoughts of waking the neighbors forgotten. “That’s cheating!”

     “Whatcha gonna do? Arrest me?” She called over her shoulder with an impish grin.

     Kristoff gave it everything he had, nearly loosing his footing on the uneven ice. He caught up with her right before they reached the end of the street and began pulling ahead.

     Suddenly Anna squealed again. Kristoff turned just in time to see her careening towards him, completely out of control. He had enough time to turn his body and catch her into his arms as she bowled right into him knocking him over. Their momentum sent them right off the road and rolling down the hill towards the pond.

     Kristoff had a fleeting thought that it would be bad if they went out onto the frozen pond, because he doubted the ice was thick enough to hold them both. His main focus was on holding onto Anna and cradling her as tightly as he could, though.

     Luckily when they came to a stop just short of the pond. That probably had to do largely with the rock that Kristoff’s back had slammed into, making him groan in pain. Anna was on top of him too, which probably didn’t help, but he was more concerned about her than himself.

     “Anna, are you okay?” Kristoff asked.

     Anna’s shoulders were shaking, and she had her head buried into Kristoff’s chest.

_Oh God. She’s hurt! She’s dying! I’ve crushed her! Oh God!_

     “Anna!?” Kristoff repeated completely panicked.

     To his surprise when Anna lifted her head, she was laughing. Laughing so hard that she was starting to tear up and could barely catch her breath. Kristoff let out a sigh of relief and relaxed back onto the icy ground, his arms still loosely around her, and he couldn’t help but laugh with her. When they finally stopped laughing Anna suddenly became serious.

     “Are you ashamed of me or something?” She asked, those blue eyes peering deep into his soul.

     “What?!” Her question took him completely off guard. “Of course not!”

     “Then why were you trying to keep me from meeting all your friends and family? Your mom didn’t even know what my name was.”

     “No, it’s not like that at all!” Kristoff insisted. _What is happening right now?_   “I was protecting you from them! Sven is my best friend, but he can be so inappropriate, and my Ma is… loud! And invasive! I knew that they would think that I liked you-”

     “Oh… Do you not like me?” Anna looked dejected.

     “Of course, I do! How could I not?” Kristoff found himself blurting out, and he felt his cheeks flame red as Anna looked at him with big eyes. “You’re smart, and funny, and beautiful! But you made it clear that you weren’t looking for a relationship when we first met, that you just wanted to be friends. And I figured that was for the best, because I’m not good enough for you! I don’t have a lot, my job is dangerous, and I’m basically a dad to three kids, and you’re too good for that. I just figured it was best not mention you to them, because it was hard enough trying to stamp on that feeling of wanting to kiss you all the time without them making it worse-“

     Anna stopped his ramblings with pressing her lips firmly to his cheek. It only lasted a moment. But it was enough to silence Kristoff completely. His whole body seemed to go slack for a moment with complete shock.

     “You can kiss me if you like.” Anna told him.

     She seemed somewhat shy, but at the same time there was a confidence in what she said. She was sure.

     Kristoff didn’t hesitate.

     He pulled her closer in his arms and kissed her. Her lips still tasted sweet from all the cream and sugar she had put into her coffee. Kristoff felt like his head was spinning. He was holding Anna (Anna!) in his arms and kissing her (kissing her!!) and she was kissing him back. Rather enthusiastically, he might add. He didn’t even notice the ice that was creeping up the back of his coat and starting to melt.

_Did I die and go to heaven?_

      He had to pull himself back so he could catch his breath and calm himself down. Their kiss was leaving him feeling drunk and heady, and he needed to calm himself down or he was about to have a situation with where his blood was rushing.

      They breathed hard for a moment and stared at one another.

      “I thought you had sworn off men?” Kristoff finally managed to ask.

     “Well I had. But then I met this super sweet, and very hot, hockey-playing cop, and you just don’t find those every day.” Anna grinned. “Besides, if I didn’t do something soon, Elsa was going to call you for me because she was tired of hearing me talk about you all the time.”

     Her words caught him off guard again. She had been talking about him all the time? She thought he was sweet? And though he had never considered himself that good looking, he couldn’t deny that the thought of her being attracted to him made his heart pump harder.

      “Want to go skate? At the rink- on the ice that is? Like as a date? Just the two of us on the ice.” Kristoff stumbled over his words and was starting to feel increasingly stupid, but Anna gently put her lips on his again for just a moment, reassuring him.

      With rosy cheeks and glittering eyes, she said;

     “The ice sounds nice.”


End file.
